Untitled (Felix x Turbo)
by pineapplelemon
Summary: A Felix x Turbo fanfic that I don't really have a plan for yet. Enjoy!


It was dark when Felix opened his eyes, rolling over and yawning. He blearily glanced at the clock to check the time - 12:07 A.M. Way too early to be awake. He fluffed his pillow, resting his head on it again, and waited for sleep to come.

The sound that had woken him up came again, and he sat bolt upright in his bed. It was a soft tapping noise, coming from the other room. Felix gulped and slowly got out of bed, tiptoeing over to the doorway, which was slightly ajar. He pulled it open all the way and stood in his living room, glancing around sleepily at the source of the tapping.  
"TAP TAP TAP-" Felix jumped, spinning around. His heart thumped as he saw a figure crouched on his windowsill, a finger raised to tap the glass.  
"LET ME IN" called the figure through the glass, waving at Felix.  
"T-Turbo...?" gaped Felix, opening the window so the racer could hop inside. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was bored," Turbo shrugged casually, glancing around and then back down at Felix.  
"It's...the middle of the night..." stammered Felix, half-asleep and baffled at the sudden appearance of his friend. "How in the world did you get up here?" He glanced out the window; the ground was at least 3 stories down.  
"I climbed," answered Turbo. "What, do you think I flew up here?" He chuckled.  
"No, I just..." Felix trailed off.  
There was a silence for a couple seconds, then Turbo looked Felix up and down. "Nice outfit, Fix-It," he commented, chuckling.

"Wh-" Felix looked down at himself and felt his face flush bright pink as he realized he was in his boxers. "S-sorry about this," he apologized, looking away embarrassedly and covering his chest with his hands.  
Turbo grinned, his teeth flashing in the dim light. "No worries. It doesn't bother me one bit." He glanced around. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Umm...past midnight," answered Felix. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nahh," he said, running a hand through his hair. "It's Saturday anyway - not like I need to get up in the morning. I can stay up as late as I'd like. I wasn't tired, so I figured I'd come visit you." He smiled innocently.  
"Well, er, have a seat," offered Felix, always polite despite his confusion at the unexpected guest. Turbo plopped down on the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?" he offered his friend.  
"A glass of milk would be good after my climbing practice," said Turbo, leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the couch.

"Ok, coming right up," said Felix, pouring one in the kitchen and bringing it over. Taking a huge gulp, Turbo burped and licked his lips.

"So..." Felix sat down next to him on the couch, crossing his legs and glancing over at him. "Are you, er, planning on staying over? I can get some blankets for you if you'd like."  
"Sure, may as well," said Turbo. Felix got up and retrieved a blanket and a pillow from the closet, arranging it on the couch so Turbo had a comfortable place to sleep.  
Turbo began to unzip his jumpsuit shamelessly, rolling it up and tossing it on the ground. Felix looked away to give him some privacy...and to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. _Darn it, why does the sight of him shirtless make my heart flutter so? _He tried not to notice the way the dim light defined his muscles perfectly as he sat up, or that he was also now wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay for the sleepover, Felix," said Turbo, grinning.

"Of course!" replied Felix. "You're always welcome here."  
"Guess I'll drop in more often, then," Turbo said. He'd been over to Felix's before, but never at night, or through the window.

"Great! I mean, yeah, that's fine with me!" said Felix. "But, er, next time, just knock on the door, okay?"  
"Alright, whatever," complained Turbo in a jokingly exasperated tone. He pulled the blankets over him. "'Night, Felix."

"Goodnight, Turbo!" said Felix as he went back in his room and settled down for the night. Turning over in his bed, he could see the sleeping form of his best friend lying on the couch. His eyes were closed and his hair hung over half his face, moving slightly when he breathed. He looked so peaceful and perfect that suddenly Felix wished that everyone could see this side of him - the gentle one, rather than the cocky, arrogant face he was known - and disliked - for.  
Curling up tighter under his covers, Felix closed his eyes and let his breathing slow as he drifted into sleep, his last thought before he did so of Turbo holding him as they dreamed together.


End file.
